Innocent Romance
by everfaraway
Summary: A game of truth or dare leads to romance. MathildaxJulia yuri


Innocent Romance

AKA After Spin-the-Bottle Truth or Dare

Author: Set almost directly after the end of G-Rev. All the teams are at Tyson's but only maybe 10 bladers speak. If you're curious what Bryan's complaining about: he got dared to go streaking down the street while screaming his head off & now he's pissed that he did it. Everything's property of Takara, Takao Aoki & the Beyblade Project. Long live Beyblade! MathildaxJulia yuri. Mainly cuz I love Mathilda & didn't want her with Mariah.

"I'm never doing that again." Bryan muttered. Tala was stretched out on his side, smirking.

"It was funny Bryan." Spencer told him.

"Was not. Let's see what you have to do when it lands on you two dudes." he said.

"Whatever." Tala muttered. The silver haired Russian fumed as he gave the empty soda bottle a spin. It slowed and then stopped, pointing at Julia.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Um... dare I guess." she said. A grin split the red head's face and he motioned his teammate over.

"That's cheating!" Daichi shouted.

"Tala's not playing. Besides we never said he couldn't help." Hillary told him. Bryan chuckled as he listened to his idea. Spencer leaned in and was all for it too.

"Uh oh. You might be in trouble sis." Raul said.

"I think I am." Julia said.

"Okay. I dare _**you**_ to make out with _**her**_." he said, pointing first at Julia and then Mathilda. The little pink haired girl squeaked and looked around for help.

"Ray tell him that he can't dare them that." Mariah demanded.

"We didn't set any real rules as to what could and couldn't be dared." Tyson pointed out. Tala snickered with that same thought in his head.

"You're evil!" Hillary snapped, throwing a shoe at him. It bounced off his arm but sent waves of pain through his body. Spencer sent a glare at the girl as his teammate curled up into a ball. Bryan cringed sympathicly before turning back to Mathilda and Julia.

Mathilda was whimpering softly as Julia sat next to her. "Let's just get it over with so the game can move on." she whispered in her ear. She nodded, shook her head and nodded a second time. It was timid kiss, both girls blushing as red as Tala's hair. The taller girl glared first at Bryan and then him, noticing that he had managed to crack an eye open to watch. _"I'm going to make that jerk hurt in the one place that no guy would ever aim."_ she swore silently. Another soft whimper rose in the Mathilda's throat. Julia gently touched her hair to calm her. "_Such a shy kid. I didn't think girls were soft."_ she thought. Then they slowly seperated as some of the guys, Blitzkrieg mainly, whistled softly.

Later after everyone went to bed, Mathilda slipped outside. It was a warm night so she was okay in her shorts and short sleeve shirt. "I don't like Bryan, how could he want us to do that." she muttered.

"Because some guys like it." "Julia!" she exclaimed.

"Shh. You'll wake somebody up, let's go." she told her. They walked around the side of the dojo towards the house. "I don't think anyone's inside except Tyson's grandpa and Mr. Dickenson." Julia said as she sat down.

"Do some guys really like it?" Mathilda whispered.

She leaned back and sighed, "Yeah. I've seen alot of people since I've been with the circus and heard alot of things. Some people just like to watch it, I don't know why." The pink haired girl whimpered again very softly. "What's wrong?" Julia asked.

"Have you ever heard of someone doing that and liking it?" she asked.

"Yeah, once in a while." she told her.

"Um.. I..." she stammered. Gently Julia touched her cheek.

"It's okay, I did too." she whispered. Mathilda turned bright red and shyly kissed her. Her lips were so soft that the other couldn't resist deepening it. _"Mom, dad please forgive me. This isn't how you wanted your daughter to turn out."_ she thought. The pink haired girl inhaled sharply as the older girl touched her shoulder.

_"This can't okay but it feels so good."_ she thought.

"We should go back to bed before someone comes by or sees that we're gone." Julia told her.

"Okay." Mathilda said. Hand in hand, they went inside, sharing a quick kiss at the door.

Tala: Will you do something like this again?

Author: We'll see but first you three get to star in The Amityville Toaster with Ian.

Bryan: The what?

Author: You'll see. Anybody notice Tala's japanese name is the same as the word for girlxgirl pairings. Except I'm not sure if they're spelled the same.


End file.
